


sleepless long nights

by blackkat



Series: Clone prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Comfort, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “Come on,” Cody says, implacable. “You're about to walk into walls, Rex.Enough.”
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Clone prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941631
Comments: 18
Kudos: 418





	sleepless long nights

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: I've had an image of Rex sprawled out and sleeping on top of Cody for days and thanks brain, what to do with this and where to go from there?? so I present it to you as prompt if it brings inspiration

“Come on,” Cody says, implacable. “You're about to walk into walls, Rex. _Enough_.”

Rex squints at him, at the hand locked around his elbow, then at the doorframe too close in front of his face. Pauses, then groans, rubbing his hands over his face.

Amused despite himself, Cody snorts, tugging Rex back a step and then slinging an arm over his shoulders. He taps their temples together and says, “My quarters are right over there. Think you can make it?”

“Get karked,” Rex says, indignant. It would be more convincing if he didn’t lose the last half of the invective on a yawn so big it makes his jaw crack, and Cody chuckles, steering Rex that way with a firm grip. Rex stumbles a little, wavering on his feet, but he hooks his fingers into the waistband of Cody's blacks and hangs on, and Cody is too relieved to have him moving to even bother to protest, though he pinches a bit Rex's blond buzzcut and tweaks it. Rex hisses at him, but before he can retaliate Cody hip-checks him through the door of his quarters and seals it behind them, determinedly locking all distractions outside.

General Kenobi and General Skywalker are back at the Temple. The commander has a date. Waxer is riding herd on the 212th, and Echo and Fives have the 501st. Cody doesn’t care about propriety, just for this one night; Rex is dead on his feet, just back from a mission that went too long, and Cody's locking the rest of the galaxy outside and getting them both a breather.

“Come on, Rex,” he says quietly, and slides his arm down, around Rex's back instead. Rex leans into him with a sigh, dropping his head against Cody's even as Cody steers them across the room. Cody presses a fond kiss to his temple, then asks, “Wall side or door side?”

“Neither,” Rex says belligerently. “I'm fine.”

Cody rolls his eyes, well used to this. Through some impossible feat of genetics, Rex managed to get all of Jango's stubbornness, condensed into one body, and Cody knows better than to argue with him when he gets this way.

“All right,” he says mildly. “You probably have some paperwork you should wrap up, right?” He lets go, stepping away and stripping off the top of his blacks, then picking up his datapad and collapsing onto the bed. With a sigh, he stretches out on his back, propping the pad up and opening a book he’s been trying to read for weeks now, and pointedly ignores Rex.

There's a moment of deeply offended silence, and then Rex says in disbelief, “ _Paperwork_?”

Cody hums without looking at him. “Well, everyone’s on leave, so there are no missions. The generals are sleeping at the Temple, and that soap you like is between seasons. What else were you planning to do?”

“Go to the gym,” Rex says, ignoring the fact that he’s going to collapse before he makes it back to the door, let alone to the training room. “Don’t be lazy. Come on.”

Cody snorts loudly, making his opinion of that clear, and doesn’t move.

There's a loud groan, aggrieved and a little whiny, and Rex stalks towards the bed. “Cody. Move your _shebs_.”

“No,” Cody says mildly. “I have a book. I'm _reading_.”

“You can read later.” Despite his words, Rex gets a knee on the bed, leaning up and over Cody. “ _Cody_.”

Cody ignores him very loudly.

“Oh, kark you,” Rex says, annoyed, and twists. Cody has a fraction of a second to brace for impact before Rex is landing on him, sprawling out full-length right on top of Cody and batting his pad away. “ _Now_ see how much reading you get done,” he challenges, like this wasn’t Cody's whole plan to begin with.

Still, Cody's clever enough not to radiate smugness too obviously. He just hums, setting his pad aside and cupping a hand around the back of Rex's head as Rex buries his face in his chest. “Bastard,” he says, impossibly fond, and Rex grunts.

“Don’t call yourself names,” he mutters. “Even if they're right.”

Rolling his eyes, Cody flicks him in the forehead, but doesn’t get a response. Just a heavy breath, an easing of tension. Rex is already out, so tired he couldn’t even finish the familiar bickering, and Cody chuckles, kissing his forehead and wrapping an arm around his back. Rex is a heavy bastard, but—

Well. It’s not a weight Cody minds carrying. Just for a little while.


End file.
